Darkness of Space
by Vampire-Exile
Summary: FF7 Cowboybebop crossover. Warnings: ShonenaiYaoi VinxC, one sided SephxC, One Sided VicxSpi. When the AVALANCHE members die from old age. Cloud leaves the planet to have time to think, but his time is interupted with the return of his exhero. It doesn't


Disclaimer: Hm, I do not own Final Fantasy nor do I won Cowboy bebop. Though I would like to own Cloud, Sephiroth and Vincent. huggles them And Spike and Vicious (even if he is creepy)

Chapter one

Cloud watched as Barret sunk into the water like the previous Avalanche members before him. It had been nearly a hundred years since the events of Advent Children. The world had forgotten its heroes as well as the ability to use material. Out of the Avalanche members only three were left. Himself, Vincent and Nanaki. All the others had grown old and died. As the last remnants of Barret disappeared into the lake Cloud turned to Vincent and Nanaki who were behind him.

"They're all gone now, aren't they?" Cloud whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself. Vincent and Nanaki glanced at each other. It had been a surprise when Cloud stopped aging. No one had expected the Sephiroth gene to have such an effect, but then no one from SOILDER had lived after Sephiroth 'died' for the second time.

Silently Vincent walked into the water and wrapped his arms protectively around Cloud. Cloud leaned into the embrace slightly surprised. Vincent hardly ever showed affection, especially in front of others.

"I need to be going," Nanaki told both them as they walked out of the lake.

"I'm leaving," Cloud said quietly as though he hadn't heard Nanaki. "There's that spaceship that contacted Shinra a few years ago. People are going into space, just like Cid dreamed," his voice cracked slightly as he said that.

"I suppose you'll want to go alone," Vincent said in his naturally soothing voice. Cloud looked up at the man who had an arm wrapped around him.

He sighed. "Yes," he whispered. "I need time to think." Vincent nodded in understanding, he had done it before after all

"Don't die," he told Cloud as he leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

Nanaki cleared his throat and the two broke apart. "If you need anything call," he told them before walking away. The three had bought new cell phones that reached out to the farthest point in space. It never hurt to be prepared.

Cloud stayed in Vincent's arms before breaking away and picking up the Ultima Weapon. "I'm taking the materia with me, I hope you don't mind," he said without facing Vincent.

Vincent grabbed Cloud's arm. "I love you, remember that," he told him. Cloud smiled softly.

"I love you too."

-----------break------------

When the planet of Gaea was found, the first thing people noticed was that Gil was pure gold. This made the money worth nearly five times as much as woolong. This made the planet very rich when they traded for woolongs. In turn this made everything in price go up so that you still had levels of poverty.

The Bebop team was just realizing this.

Spike Spiegal stared at the restraint menu that was outside the building and groaned. "The cheapest thing on this menu is 200 Woolongs Jet," he said as though blaming his partner. Jet shrugged.

"It's a rich planet, we already knew that," Jet Black told him. Spike collapsed on a chair next to Jet. They were in the town of Kalm. A small town by all accounts, but this was where their bounty was.

Roman Alegastar. A crime boss wanted for eight million woolongs. A huge catch, if only they could find him. They're last tip was that he was here, but that didn't seem very likely now and Spike was starting to get hungry. After two days without food most people would.

Faye had taken off after the first day muttering something about, 'Stupid rich hicks,' Spike was considering joining her.

"Let's leave already, he's not here," Spike told Jet as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, he's here alright," Jet said suddenly with a grin. Spike sat up quickly and took the binoculars that Jet was looking through. At the far end of the town sat Roman Alegastar.

"Finally," muttered Spike as he put down the binoculars and stood up. Time to go to work. Sauntering over to the rich crime boss Spike smiled at him. "This seat taken?" he asked. Roman shook his head warily.

Spike took in his surrounding area. There were a few other people around, but the only one that caught his eye was a man with a huge sword strapped to his back. From what he could see. He had blonde hair and was actually rather petite for a man. Around maybe 5' 6" or 5' 7".

"So, I need some help," Spike told Roman with a silly grin.

"What? Didn't realize everything was so expensive down here?" Roman asked fingering a ring that was on his hand.

"Yeah, I was surprised, even the bounty's here are more expensive," at this Roman paled and stood up quickly. Spike pulled out his gun and pointed it at his bounty's head.

There was a sudden explosion behind him causing Spike to loose his balance. "Shit, what the hell was that?" He turned and Roman was gone. "Damn it!" he yelled as his cell phone rang. He picked it up angrily.

"He got away Jet!" he nearly yelled into the phone.

"What! How could you let him get away?" Spike looked around and watched someone disappear down the street.

"Talk to you later Jet," Spike hung up before his partner could retaliate. He quickly moved down the street and after Roman.

The blonde haired man watched as Spike took off down the street. Blue eyes glowed faintly as he stood and followed the bounty hunter.

-------------Break------------

It didn't take long for Spike to find Roman again. The problem was that the blonde haired man from the table was sitting on top of him with a sword to his throat.

"Put your gun down," the Blonde said. Spike scowled and dropped his weapon. This was not good. The blonde man had blue eyes that glowed. It was eerie and Spike didn't like it at all.

"What do you want?" Spike asked in a completely calm tone, he even seemed not to care.

"You have a ship right?" asked the man. Spike nodded. "I'll give you Roman back, you can even have the entire bounty, if you get me off this planet." Spike looked at the man to see if he was serious. After all with eight million woolongs you could buy a ticket to get off the planet. At least he though it'd be enough.

"Why should I?" asked Spike trying not to give away his position.

"Otherwise I slit his throat and you don't get your bounty," the man said with a small smile. Spike swore in his mind. It was obvious that this kid was good.

"Fine," he said finally. "What's your name kid?"

"Cloud Strife," the man told him and then smiled. "And I'm not a kid."

AN: That's the end of that chapter… I'll try to get the next one out soon, but I can't guarantee it. R&R and no flames please, I'll just laugh at them (though I do accept criticism that's well done, I like to improve my writing after all)


End file.
